


8-Bit and Naughty Part 2

by Galactic_Ink



Series: 8-Bit [2]
Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the morning after that wild night! This is quite steamy!*YAOI*SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Wreck-It Ralph**

RalphxFelix

**8-Bit and Naughty Part 2**

_*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-Crunch!*_

That was the sound of a little handyman's alarm clock being crushed by a larger program's hand.

"Crap. Nice going Ralph."

The wrecker yawned and looked at his chest to find his boyfriend still sound asleep.

_~He's so cute.~_

Ralph watches him roll over onto his back, then move over to be almost horizontal on his chest. The shorter program then stretches and slowly begins to slide off while doing so.

"Whoa."

Ralph catches him, which wakes him up.

"Good morning, Ralphy."

Ralph sets Felix back up on his chest and kisses him on the forehead.

"Good morning Felix."

Felix sat up and instantly winced in pain.

"Y-You okay there Fix-It?"

Felix puts his hand on his lower back.

"Yeah I'm fine. Guess we just got a little too carried away last night."

As he says this a case of the honey glows starts to show brightly on his face. He slides down from his lover to the bed, then hops off the bed to the floor.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom."

Fix-It walks off towards the bathroom and sighs as he uses it.

"Jiminy, jaminy…Ralph sure did a number on me last night."

He giggles to himself as he remembers the wild night they had. A shiver runs up his spine as he remembers how good and painful it felt. The kissing and hair pulling. At that moment Felix hears something that wasn't him peeing into the toilet. He snaps out of his daze, opening his eyes to see he was peeing straight up.

"O-OH MY LAND!"

He frantically tries to think of something, then just jumps into the shower blushing of embarrassment as he finishes up in there.

"Way to go Felix!"

_*Knock Knock*_

"Are you okay Felix?"

The shorter man gasps and turns on the shower. He then hops out and starts wiping up the offending liquid off the floor and wall with a bath towel. He discards the towel in the hamper and flushes the toilet. Once he makes sure everything was together he opened the door slightly.

"E-Everything's fine," he exclaimed with a big smile on his face, and a blush to match.

"Uh huh…So I guess that proves you're fine?"

Felix looks down and realizes that he had stepped out from behind the door. Showing Ralph his now hard manhood.

"Oh boo! AH! Forgive my potty mouth! It's just, I started thinking about last night and I just-"

Ralph cuts him off with a loving kiss.

"It's okay. Also you've said worse last night."

Felix smiles, blushing a deep red, and lids his eyes as he looks at the wrecker.

"Why don't you come take a shower with me?"

Ralph blushes and instantly Felix gets nervous.

"T-That is if you w-want to!"

Felix covers his face as the honey glows burn bright in his cheeks. Ralph pulls his hands down chuckling and kisses him passionately.

"Sure, I'll join ya."

Felix smiles and relaxes as Ralph says this. He takes Ralph's hand with his own and pulls him into the bathroom. The door closing behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ralph held Felix close to his body as they shared heated sultry kisses in the steamy shower. Their tongues danced around each other, then Ralph's dominative tongue took over. Felix moaned into it, enjoying the kiss.

"Oh Ralphy…"

Ralph kisses Fix-It's neck and nips at it. He sucks on it to leave his mark and makes Felix gasp and shiver.

"R-Ralph I want to t-taste you."

Felix looks at Ralph with a lustful expression, and Ralph just feels as if he just died and gone to the big arcade game in the sky.

"O-Okay."

Ralph lets go of Felix and watches as the handyman gets down and kisses his hard length. He sticks his tongue out and runs it along Ralph's cock while also ghosting his fingers over it.

"F-Felix!"

Fix-It runs his tongue up to Ralph's tip and wiggles it in his slit making Ralph groan in pleasure. A shiver running through his body which makes Felix smile and more confidante. He finally takes Ralph fully in his mouth, tasting him fully and using his hands to squeeze his erection.

"GOD FELIX!"

The shorter program sucked on his boyfriend roughly, enjoying the sounds that Ralph made. He then stops and looks up at Ralph. He pants softly as he blushes.

"Wh-What is it Felix?"

Ralph looks down at Felix and god did he look good! His wet hair sticking perfectly to his face, the honey glow cheeks, lustful bashful expression, just too cute!

"R-Ralph could, could you put your finger in me, like you did last night?"

Once Ralph heard this he just wanted to shout out at that moment. At the top of his lungs just shout:

" _MY BOYFRIEND IS AMAZING GOD DAMNIT!"_

But he just let that scream in his head and he bit his lip to keep it that way.

"Please Ralphy."

"Y-Yeah…Hell yeah!"

Felix giggles and goes back to pleasing and teasing the larger program. Ralph looks around the shower and realizes there's no lube in it, but he grabs Felix's body wash and squirts it on his finger. He gets a little more than he intended, because that little devious lover of his made him moan even louder than before, and his hand clenched around the bottle on instinct.

"F-Felix."

Felix opens one eye to see Ralph move his soaped up finger over to him. Felix raised his ass a little and shivered in anticipation as he felt it push in. He pulls his head back and involuntarily squeezes Wreck-It's length as he moans, which sounds a little more like a scream, as he felt the digit go deep into him. He lowered his head back down and moaned as he sucked on Ralph who tasted like candy. It was too good! Felix felt Ralph's cock throb, which meant Ralph was close and he didn't want Ralph to let go that easy. He pulled off of him and right then let out a scream of pleasure as he felt Ralph hit him just right.

"AAAAAAHHHHHMMMMMMNNNAAAHHHHH!"

Ralph felt like he was going to cum when he saw how lewd Felix's face was when he screamed holding on to his cock, the hot shower water running down his body, and his finger shoved up his ass.

"God Felix!"

Ralph pulls his finger out and hoists Felix up to him to give him a deep hot kiss.

"R-Ralphy please put it in me."

"Still eager as every."

He kisses Felix before he could say anything and sets him down. Felix smiles dazedly and leans up against the shower wall. Shmooshing his face cutely against the hot tiled wall and braced himself for what was to come. The hot shower water running over his body.

Ralph grips Felix's waist and positions the tip of his shaft at his entrance.

"Ready Felix?"

"Y-Yeah."

With that Wreck-It shoved his cock in hard and fast. Burying himself deep into the handyman's body making him scream in pleasure.

"AAAAAAHHHHH S-SHIT RALPHYYYYY!"

"S-Such a potty mouth!"

Felix arches his back and gasps as he feels Ralph thrust into him roughly.

"Oooohhhh R-Ralph!"

As Ralph pounds into Felix, the handyman begins to thrust back and rock his hips. Making the thrusts more intense and overall just too damn good! Ralph shudders as he realizes what Felix is doing.

"Oh G-Geeze Felix!"

He bucked into Felix making him yelp, then groan in ecstasy. Seeing Felix move like that and look so unbelievable adorable and sexy and all this wrapped up with a hot, steamy, shower after a wild dirty night. It was simply amazing.

"D-Damn, I love you!"

Felix brings his hand off the shower wall and grabs one of Ralph's fingers that's wrapped around his waist. Holding on to it for dear life.

"I-I-SHIT! UH! I love you too-ooooowWAAAHHHH," Felix screamed in pleasure then tried to collect himself before continuing. "Oh Ralph I-I can't h-hold on m-much longer!"

"S-Same here-AH!"

Ralph pushes in deeper and faster he takes his free hand and tugs on Fix-It's hair.

"D-DAMMNN IT! R-RALPH!"

Felix went over the edge. His hot cum splashing against the shower wall. He screams as he feels Ralph spill his hot seed deep into him. The wrecker shudders before slipping out of his lover and slumping against the shower wall. Felix just slides down the wall and sits in the tub. The water pounds on him as he sits under it panting heavily and shivering. He blushes as he looks up at Ralph who was staring at him.

"W-What?"

Ralph slides down the wall too and then grabs Felix by his arm and slides him to him. He pulls him up to his face and kisses him lovingly.

"You are just perfect."

Felix smiles and kisses Ralph softly on the lips.

"And your perfect too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!*

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!*The steamy shower is next ;3*


End file.
